The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for estimating distance of an object from a vehicle with a monocular video camera.
Video cameras are increasingly used in vehicle applications due to their low cost and moderate processing requirements. While providing excellent angular resolution, monocular video cameras provide almost no distance resolution. Thus, for applications where the target point of an object from a vehicle is desired, determining distance is a challenge.